


threshold

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	threshold

"You're going to be different," Richard tells her. "After. Nothing will be the same."

Alex looks at him and he's sure she doesn't understand. There's something about her that remains untouched, uncompromised -- despite all that she's seen. It's a defiant innocence that is so ingrained in her that she can't quite fathom ever _being_ any different.

Richard knows that Jacob means to change that, and though he knows it's necessary, he still hesitates when she holds out her hand.

"I'm ready," she tells him, unafraid.

Richard closes his eyes, takes a breath, and leads her through the temple gates.

 _-fin_


End file.
